logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Requests for adminship/Archive 3
Support Oppose *Sorry GethN7, you don't have enough contributions to become an administrator right now.--Muzzarino 19:56, June 10, 2018 (UTC) *I'm afraid I have to oppose as well. You need at least 1,000 edits to become an admin. But please do not get discouraged, keep editing! You may reach it before your September 10 deadline. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:26, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Final Decision Support *Although you have once been blocked back in 2014, you've done some great work and deserve to be an admin.--Muzzarino 22:47, May 14, 2018 (UTC) *I support you becoming an administrator. I have seen you edit since I first joined two years ago and you really are fit for being an administrator. You clearly have learned your lesson from when you were blocked four years ago, and I understand why you want to help take more action in deleting fake logos (which I plan on bringing up in the forums). Best of luck in your nomination and I hope to see you join us at the end of the summer. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:12, May 15, 2018 (UTC) *Although of one block, you seem well fit with our admin team. Famouslogos9098 (talk) 00:40, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Oppose *As the rules say, you have been blocked once, but its an only exception on why I reject. Famouslogos9098 (talk) 22:29, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support *Agree, he has proven to to be a helpful user. So I think he should earn these rights.--Muzzarino 01:17, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *He deserves an administration status on Logopedia because he made so much work for this wiki. Itogi (talk) 15:17, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Per them all --sans (talk • ) 03:44, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Even though I'm already an admin at two other wiki's (The South Park Games Wiki and Home Movies Wiki), I think I can be a good admin for this wiki since I have done so much work for this wiki for a long time. If I do end up being promoted admin here, I will keep an eye out for sockpuppets and vandals on this wiki as I do on the other two wiki's where I'm an admin on. I will keep an eye out for fake logos as well. Anyways, thank you for the nomination! HurricaneDylan (Talk) 16:12, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Final Decision Support Oppose *I hate to oppose because you upload good SVG images, but I feel like you do not really communicate with other users. When I try to put something on your talk page, I have never been given a response. Also, I have not really seen you fight vandalism. However, you are not doing bad at all. If you take my advice, then maybe I will change my opinion. Good luck throughout your nomination nonetheless. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 05:32, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Final Decision Support *I have to say, you have done quite well in less than a month. You worked very hard here and helped us all out in lots of ways. I hope you can make it in March. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 05:31, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision Support *I change my verdict, just wanted to see everything get cleared up. Thank you for explaining your situation to me. Unfortunately, backup accounts, regardless if you are a vandal or not, are not allowed, so I am going to have to ban that account. However, I realize that you are trying to contribute positively and report sockpuppets, as people can change in seven years. I have seen you around since I started here, and since Muzzarino and my promotion, you are one of the most active users on the user reports page. So as an admin, I hope to see you taking care of some of our favorite users. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:42, November 4, 2017 (UTC) * What happened years ago isn't relevant anymore... From what I've seen, it's obvious that while you're not the most active person on this wiki, you try very hard to revert all the vandalism and report various sockpuppets. No objections from me. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:45, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision Support *Agree, he did a lot of work with logo pages lately.--Muzzarino 08:08, October 24, 2017 (UTC) *Good work with reverting all the category spam lately. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:45, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Whoa, that came out of left field, anyway thanks for your nomination, even though I been on this site since 2011, It's been one heck of a ride uploading logos, creating articles and templates each and every day. But I will say this, If and when am I nominated to Logopedia's Administration Circle, I will do my best to preserve the integrity of the site from vandals and sockpuppets alike while making this site available to logo fans and aficiondos. Any fake logos, vandalism, profane/inappropriate material and sockpupptry have no place here, and I will use any punishment to fit any violation. Bigvoice313 (talk) 00:19, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Final Decision Support Oppose *I'm afraid that I have to Oppose. You do not have a lot of edits. You must need 1,000 edits to be an admin here. You also have no use of User Reports, try that first. Famouslogos9098 (talk) 16:30, October 7, 2017 (UTC) *I agree with above, you need 1,000 useful edits or above to become the administrator here. *I agree with the above two comments as well, but don't get discouraged, keep editing. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support *I've been meaning to nominate this user for so long but never got the chance. Itogi, you've been helping to fight vandalism and I think you would be a great admin on Logopedia. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:59, October 15, 2017 (UTC) *Good editing and effort to stop vandals. As the amount of vandalism here is insane I hope he'll be an admin as soon as possible. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 14:24, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision Support Oppose *You currently don't have enough contributions to become an admin yet. So at this point, you need to edit more and help out before you can become an administrator.--Muzzarino 22:37, September 8, 2017 (UTC) *It took me less than two months on Logopedia to get a thousand edits, so if you keep editing on a weekly/daily basis, you can get there (and, for future reference, please sign your comments as well). NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:48, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support *You did great work adding some good logos and dueling against bad contributors. For helping out do all that, you deserve to be an administrator on the wiki.--Muzzarino 21:42, September 9, 2017 (UTC) *You have uploaded some of the best logos that I have seen on Logopedia (and you wonder why I keep coming to you for help ;)). I really believe, like I said, that you will do great as an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:20, September 10, 2017 (UTC) * Good work with the logos, experienced contributor, from what I've seen he's friendly, no reason to oppose really. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:43, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Oppose *Donny's a great contributor and tries hard to uphold the integrity of the logo community. However, speaking from past experience, his views and actions here and on other platforms were considered questionable and his social interactions with other users warrants self-improvement. It's my belief that Donny is unprepared to be an admin at this time. Snelfu (talk) 23:34, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support Oppose *According to the criteria, you need 1000 or more edits and you don't have enough contributions to become an administrator on this wiki, so I might need to disagree with this request.--Muzzarino 00:43, July 26, 2017 (UTC) *I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Muzzarino on this because of your edit count, but do not get discouraged. However, I am completely with you about the amount of vandals here, which is why I wanted to become an administrator. So keep up the good work and one day you will hopefully join the admins. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:47, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support *I agree with this. With all the hard work you've done to fight out troublesome users, I'm giving this a positive vote. *I am completely with you about the sockpuppets. I have seen you around Logopedia making constructive edits, so I can see you being a good admin. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:50, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Oppose *I apologize that I am making a reversal like this four months later, but it does not seem like you have been active for the last two months. In addition, I found a fake CNBC Shark Tank logo you uploaded when you first started, and while I will not block you for it, that is not acceptable behavior. So I apologize, but it seems as if your request will be denied. But do not get discouraged, you can try again anytime. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:15, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support *I completely agree. I have seen you edit regularly and taking care of vandals the best you can. You truly deserve to be an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:31, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision Support *I agree, he's been fighting vandalism and helping out add new logos here.Muzzarino 21:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Logovis, thank you so much for the nomination last week, I truly feel honored by this nomination and cannot be more thankful. I would like to mention a couple things that I would do as an administrator. What was said about what I do is completely true. I come to Logopedia at least once a day to make some edits to improve it. My harsh feelings towards vandals comes from a personal moral that it is wrong to just mess up people's work for one's own benefit; I try not to go overboard though. Also, I have attempted to start a couple forums about certain issues on Logopedia that need to be fixed. As an administrator, I will continue to perform these tasks and use my new abilities as one appropriately. Aside from the issues, I would like to compliment this site because Logopedia is truly a remarkable wiki that can be very informative with logo history and I am thrilled to be a part of it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Final Decision Support *Congratulations on your hardwork catching vandals in acts. I would agree that you should be an admin.Muzzarino 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for your help that day dealing with that vandal. I appreciate it and truly agree that you deserve the right to be an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:11, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision